


Maybe My Someone

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's a bit awkward,” Harry says, dropping his hands to his lap.</p><p>“Yeah, well if I had to be sat next to anyone in this place I'd rather it be you. You're fit as fuck.”</p><p>As soon as it's out of his mouth he regrets it. He slams his mouth shut, eyes widening as he tries to think of a way to save this. His brain-to-mouth filter has always been shit, but he's literally <em>just met</em> Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe My Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Something really quick and fluffy that wrote in the last couple of hours. I just needed to write something and I hope you all like it.  
> Come find me on tumblr if you want. [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)

Sometimes – _sometimes_ – Louis hates his friends, especially times like these. 

Right now Louis's supposed to be eating at this restaurant with Liam and Zayn since the three of them have been so busy lately. Louis had suggested that they hang out at home, but nothing to do Liam but to go out to some upscale restaurant that Louis's never heard of.

Right now, though, Louis's alone in said restaurant because his _friends_ decided they had better things to do than hang out with him and forgot to actually _tell him_ they made other plans. He'd not be too concerned about it, but he'd already been seated and ordered by the time Liam called him in a panic to tell him not to go, so he's eating alone.

No one likes eating alone, at least no one Louis knows likes eating alone. And while Louis's not opposed to having Louis Time this place is crowded, every table is taken and there's people queued up outside the door. It's loud and there's way too much going on for Louis to be able to _enjoy_ eating alone.

He'd given serious thought to leaving, but he'd already ordered and he knows it's annoying to the people working when someone decides to order and leave like that. So here he is.

The crazy thing is, is that Louis's been waiting for twenty minutes after ordered his food and he still hasn't got it. He should probably leave. It's not worth this.

He's decided to get up and leave – is halfway to standing up – when his waiter comes walking over with an apology written all over his face.

“I'm very sorry for how long it's taking, sir,” he says.

Louis settles himself back into the booth. “Oh, it's not a problem,” he lies, fake smile plastered on his face.

The waiter nods. “Sir,” he starts, hesitating as he looks around the room, “I'm-. I know this is a bit of a ridiculous request, but we're very busy now and you've got this booth all to yourself.”

If he asks Louis to move to another table he'll walk right out of this place and never come back, he swears.

“Um, it's just that we'd like to get some more people in here. You know, for business purposes and all, but we've run out of tables,” he continues, scratching at his neck. “We have another patron here who is eating alone and we were hoping the two of you wouldn't mine sharing a table?”

Louis blinks up at him slowly. This is the oddest, most inconsiderate thing he's ever been asked before. You can't force two strangers who had their own tables to move to share a table just so they can fit more people in this godforsaken place. It's fucking ridiculous and he's starts to protest when the waiter starts talking again.

“We know it's a weird thing to ask, but we'd greatly appreciate it. And Mr. Styles has already agreed.”

He's about to tell the waiter what Mr. Styles can do with himself when an outrageously attractive, green-eyed, long-haired, disgruntled looking man steps up next to the waiter. This man, whoever he is, is the most attractive person Louis has ever seen and he finds himself staring up at him with his mouth wide open.

Louis quickly snaps his jaw shut when the man glances down at him. He drags his attention away from the man, hoping that this is the Mr. Styles the waiter was referring to.

“We understand that this is an inconvenience to both of you and we're going to give you half-price whatever your cheque is.”

So this _is_ Mr. Styles. Very nice. Nice little body. “I don't mind,” Louis finds himself saying, despite that fact that he still does mind very much so.

The waiter smiles wide, giving a small bow. “Thank you both ever so much. Your food should be out shortly.”

He scampers off. Louis snorts as Mr. Styles slides into the seat across from him. “I'm Louis.”

“Harry,” Mr. Styles – no, _Harry_ – answers, voice gruff. 

Harry doesn't seem too keen on being sat with Louis, but he did agree to it and he's very much Louis's type and he'd very much like to get _something_ from Harry, but he can't bring himself to say anything else, mesmerized by the way Harry's hair falls past his shoulders and how his eyes sparkle even in this horrid lighting.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out, not caring if it's rude or not, considering they're under no obligation to speak to one another. Louis's lips tighten into a straight line when he's sees the text is from Zayn.

**Mate liam said you decided to stay why thought you hated eating alone**

He rolls his eyes, typing out his response. **if I hadn't been stood up** He sends that, followed quickly by, **got seated with very attractive man**

Zayn's response comes much quicker than it usually does. **you should shag him lord knows its been a while for you**

Louis frowns at that. It hasn't been _that_ long. Not any longer than usual and while Harry is the most attractive person Louis's ever seen, aside from Zayn, he's not sure he'd be happy with a quick, meaningless shag and that scares him a bit because they've only exchanged a total of three words.

He quickly sends Zayn the poo emoji, locks his phone and places it back in his pocket. Clasping his hands and resting them on the table in front of him, when he looks up he sees Harry watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, me mates stood me up and are trying to apologize,” he explains.

Harry clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. (Louis'd like to run his hands through it too, but they've only just met and Louis's not an animal.) “It's a bit awkward,” Harry says, dropping his hands to his lap.

“Yeah, well if I had to be sat next to anyone in this place I'd rather it be you. You're fit as fuck.”

As soon as it's out of his mouth he regrets it. He slams his mouth shut, eyes widening as he tries to think of a way to save this. His brain-to-mouth filter has always been shit, but he's literally just met Harry.

“Shit,” he rushes out. “I'm so sorry. That was completely inappropriate. I swear I'm not a creep. I just-.”

“It's okay,” Harry says quietly. Louis takes the time to actually watch Harry. His head is bent down and Louis's positive there's a bit of a blush on Harry's cheeks. Well then.

“Still shouldn't have said it,” he mutters.  
Harry looks back up at him. Sure enough, there is more color to his cheeks than when he'd sat down. “For what it's worth, same. You're pretty fit as well.”

Louis tries to hide his smile, breathing roughly out his nose as he glances down to his lap. He can feel Harry watching him, his cheeks heating up. When he's pulled himself together enough to look back up, he says, “Still a bit awkward, though.”

“You're friends ditched you?”

He sighs. “Yeah. It's fine, though. Was kind of looking forward to Louis Time.”

Harry cocks an amused eyebrow. “Louis Time?”

“Doesn't matter now, does it?”

Harry's face falls, shoulders hunching in. “Sorry.”

Louis mentally slaps himself. “Not what I meant, Curly.” Harry gives him a small smile. “What about you, though?” he asks. “Why are you here by yourself?”

“Um.” Harry ducks his head. “My mate, Niall, set me up on a blind date.”

It's all the explanation he gives and he tries to ignore why someone like Harry would need to be set up. Louis's sure he could fill in the blanks, but it makes him irrationally angry to think about someone standing this man up. “Well, anyone who'd stand you up is shit.”

Harry looks back up, lips turned down at the corners. “Well, actually. He didn't stand me up. I sort of called him and told him not to show cause something came up?”

Louis quirks an eyebrow at Harry's unsure tone. “All right. What really happened? Why would you call it off?”

He watches as Harry sighs, relaxing into his seat for the first time. “I don't like-. I usually hate blind dates and Niall knows that, but he swore this one was worth it, but I just wasn't feeling it, you know? I was going to go through with it until I was on my way. I feel _really_ bad about it, but I just didn't want to go through with it.”

“I don't blame you,” Louis says with as much sincerity as he can muster. “There's a lot or pressure that comes with blind dates and such.”

Harry's shaking his head before Louis's finished. “That's not it exactly.”

“Than what is it like?”

He takes a deep breath, playing with the rings on his fingers. “I don't like the idea of blind dates. Like that by going on a blind date you're actively looking for the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I don't think it works like that. I think you have to just randomly meet that person and go from there. Like if you're supposed to be with someone in anyway they'll pop into your life in the weirdest, unexpected of ways.” Harry pauses, looks Louis in the eyes. “I'm sorry. That's sounds ridiculous.”

It -. It doesn't, actually. 

Louis's frozen in his seat, staring back into Harry's eyes. Everything Harry just said is something that Louis's said many times to anyone who'd listen. He's a big believer in fate and while there have been many times in the past couple of months when he's felt like he was missing something – _someone_ – he can't bring himself to actively look, no matter how lonely he gets or how jealous of couples he is.

Zayn and Liam have actually suggested a couple of times of setting Louis up, but he found himself saying exactly the same thing Harry said. Albeit, he was a bit more sure of what he was saying than Harry and was a little more articulate, but the meaning was still there.

They'd asked him why he didn't believe that the blind date was the way the person could come into his life and Louis didn't have an answer for them other than “It just doesn't feel right”. They both dropped it, thankfully.

Now, though, now he's thinking that maybe Harry is his someone. Their meeting is definitely weird and unexpected. In fact, he's not even sure Zayn and Liam would believe him if he told them about this. He kind of hopes Harry is even though they've only just met and know next to nothing about each other, but he's never been this enthralled with a person upon meeting them before.

When he realizes he's been staring for too long, he drops his eyes down to the table. “No, it doesn't,” he says, voice soft. “It really really doesn't.”

“Yes it does.”

“No.” Louis looks back up, making it a point to catch Harry's gaze. “I've said the same. I get it.”

Harry's smile spreads slowly, but it's bright and Louis thinks he should always be smiling. “Niall doesn't. Neither does my sister.”

“Most people, but who cares.”

Harry starts to respond, but the waiter comes over to give them their food. They both start eating immediately, whether it's from hunger or awkwardness Louis doesn't know, but he knows he doesn't want their conversation to end.

“So,” he starts, after a bite, “tell me more about yourself.”

And Harry does. 

Louis learns that Harry is in his last year of uni, studying sociology even though he's not sure exactly what it is he wants to do with that. He learns that Harry is very close with his older sister and his mother. He learns that Harry hates the cold, always feels like he's dying because of it. Harry tells him about his cat that likes to knock over his drinks but only when it's an alcoholic beverage. He tells him of how much he loved L.A. when he'd been there a few years back because of the constant sun. He even tells Louis about his first school crush and of his later failed attempt of a date.

In turn, Louis tells him about his family and how close he is to them, but how he doesn't get to see them often enough. He tells Harry about his first year of teaching and how nervous he had been that his students would hate him or that he'd fuck up somehow. He tells Harry about how him and Liam hated each other when they'd first met a few years ago. He mentions that he lived with Zayn for three years until Zayn decided to move closer to his job and how he tried to act like he was fine with it when he'd been crying on the inside because he was scared he'd somehow lose his best friend.

They find out that they were both at the same concert years ago. They both love kids and want to have families of their own some day, both want to be married. Harry admitted to hating green beans with a passion, something that Louis was glad to hear. Neither of them are above wearing the same clothes two days in a row just to avoid doing laundry, although it seems that Harry takes it to a lesser extent that Louis, but Harry doesn't need to know that. Their music tastes differ, but not all too much. They even find out that Harry's friend Niall is also Louis's Niall that he works with at the school. And by the time they've finished their food, plus dessert, Louis doesn't want the night to end.

He likes how easy the conversation is with Harry. How they just seem to mesh together. How easily he can make Harry laugh and how he finds himself making it a point to laugh at Harry's jokes even though they're shit. He's never met someone and so quickly been intrigued. He doesn't want to get up from this booth, he doesn't want to leave Harry. He doesn't want to pass up the opportunity of finding out if Harry is his someone. He thinks it would be very easy to fall in love with Harry. Harry's something special and Louis wants that in his life.

They finally pay for their food and make their way outside the restaurant. They're awkwardly standing there, watching a couple of kids playing in the park across the street and Louis thinks he wouldn't mind having more of this with Harry. It's easy and calming.

This would probably be more awkward for normal people, but standing in silence after the way this evening has gone watching kids play in a park seems perfectly normal. There's nothing weird about it and he'd stay in this moment forever if he could. He wonders is Harry's feeling the same.

Louis's broken out of his thoughts when Harry laughs quietly to himself. When Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, he says, “It's funny is all. I broke off a date and I feel like I was on one this whole time.”

“Yeah,” he breathes out, smiling. He'd thought the same thing. “Maybe it could have been one,” he adds quietly. “Or we could have one.”

Harry beams at him, eyes twinkling. “I'd like that very much.”

Louis sticks out his hand, motioning for Harry's phone. He hand sit over without question, watching as Louis adds his number and sends himself a text. “There. Now we can set one up.”

Harry takes his phone back, pocketing it. “I'll be in touch very soon,” he says. “I had fun tonight.” Louis nods, incapable for one of the first times in his life of coming up with something to say. “You seem like an amazing person, Louis and I really would like to get to know you better.”

“Yeah, me too.” It's not the best response to what was said, but Harry still smiles wider.

“I'll see you soon.” Before Louis has a chance to reply, Harry ducks down, pressing a quick kiss to Louis's cheek. When he straightens up, his cheeks have a pinkish tint to them. “Bye, Louis.”

Louis watches as Harry walks away, throwing looks over his shoulder every couple of steps. When he's out of sight, Louis brings a hand to his cheek, still able to feel the press of Harry's lips, and whispers a “Bye, Harry”.

Turning to walk away, still smiling, he thinks that he's almost one hundred percent positive that Harry is his someone. Who knew that being sat next to a stranger could turn out this well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
